


Oh, Say Can You Sea

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-01
Updated: 2001-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: This is response to a MWC to write a short scene or story involving one of the HIGHLANDER characters, unexpectedly encountering a supernatural, allegedly mythical or strange phenomenon.





	Oh, Say Can You Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Oh, Say Can You Sea by Ria

_Oh, Say Can You Sea_

By Ria 

This is response to a MWC to write a short scene or story involving one of the HIGHLANDER characters, unexpectedly encountering a supernatural, allegedly mythical or strange phenomenon. 

* * *

**Greek Island of Santorini**

The water splashed onto the shore, the moon's rays causing twinkles on the waves. Methos walked down the deserted beach, hand in his pockets, contemplating what to do for the next century. 

Having completed the renovation on his _hut_ in England, he was now ready to try something new...do something new. After living over 5,000 years, there wasn't much he hadn't done or experienced or seen. He was totally bored. 

His thoughts went to Alexa and how she had laughed and smiled when he had brought her to the island. As sick as she was she never wanted to leave, but he couldn't bear to bury her here like she had asked. Instead he had taken her to Paris where he could visit her whenever he felt the need. 

A sudden change in the breeze made him pause. He glanced toward the rocks and adjusted his vision. He ran toward them when he saw a hand seeming to reach between two of the rocks. 

When he reached the figure, he saw the hand move. 

"Pl...pl..ease...help." 

His heart stopped for a millisecond when he realized it was a woman. "I'll help you," he said. "Just be still." 

The woman was wedged between two big rocks. She was clearly visible to him now. Her long, dark hair covered her face. He smoothed it back and her bright, green eyes looked appreciatively back. 

"My l..l..leg is stuck," she whimpered. 

"Hold on just one second." He positioned himself between the two rocks and lifted the smaller of the two as much he could. "Try and push yourself up with your arms." 

She did as she was told and soon was free. Methos lifted her up and settled her on the sand. He took her leg in his hands and examined it. Being grateful he was once a doctor, he told her she would be fine. 

"It's badly bruised, but you'll live." 

The emerald eyes looked into his. "Thank you." When she tried to stand she immediately fell back to sand. 

"Let me help you," he said, and offered his hand. "I'll take you home." 

She shook her head. "It's all right..." 

"Nonsense," he insisted. "I wouldn't be a gentleman if I let a damsel in distress find her own way home." He helped her up and put one arm around her waist while the other held her arm. "My name is Adam." 

"Thank you, Adam." She looked longingly at the ocean. 

It didn't go unnoticed. "Were you out swimming?" 

"No, I was out walking," she said. "Please...can you take me to the water?" 

"I don't think it's wise..." 

"Can you keep a secret?" 

This startled him. He didn't need any problems. Usually he minded his business and didn't interfere in anyone's problems..mortals or Immortals, but a woman needing help was different. "I guess I can." 

"Then take me to the water," she insisted. 

He guided her to the water and helped her sit on the sand. She wiggled herself closer until the waves caressed her feet. She kept inching herself closer and closer. 

"I don't think you should do that. Your leg...." 

Throwing her head back she moaned. If he wasn't seeing what he was seeing, he would have reveled in the glorious sounds coming from her mouth. The sounds a woman made when being touched by a lover. 

But he was seeing it. Right before his eyes, her legs changed from two limbs into one tail. Even by the dim moon's rays, he could see the lavender iridescent color of it. The scales shimmering, and the tail starting to flap. 

"It's not possible," he whispered. 

She smiled up at him. "All things are possible," she said. Making her way into the water she said, "Thank you for your help." She threw something at him and he caught it instantly. "If ever you wish to see me again, simply call. May you live a long life." 

Then she was gone. 

He looked at the water for a couple of minutes, but there was no trace of the woman. Opening his hand, he saw a small conch shell. Had he imagined it or had he actually seen a mermaid? 

Methos placed the shell in his pocket. _Time to go to the library,_ he thought. His skills as a researcher would come in handy and just maybe he'd be taking a vacation under the sea. 

If Immortals existed why couldn't mermaids. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

02/01/2001 

* * *


End file.
